criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poor Mechanical Guy/Dialogues
Previously on Criminal Case... Micheal Janovski: Nyeves the Fox, we are here to arrest you for the beery murder of your own husband, Slayer. Nyeves Sullivan: Er... i don't... But what's the point? Micheal: The point is we are arresting you ugly fox! At the Trial... Honorable De Rico: Nyeves Sullivan! You murdered your own murder husband! Can you say anything before we sentence you and put you behind bars? Nyeves: You know Prisny, i didn't care about my husband! Micheal: But why do you kill him blooming snail? Nyeves: Okay here is the real story... 2 days ago... BLAM!!! Nyeves: What the it is Sullivan! The Slayer: I'm here to rip off your tiny arm! Nyeves: What the...? BANG!!! Nyeves: AAAHHH!!! Nyeves: Hahaha! The Slayer: Wait where do you get that robot arm Nyeves? Nyeves: Oh thanks to this robot arm. I didn't feel any harm now! Nyeves: And now you are next... The Slayer: Wait you are going to shoot me using your laser robot arm, but why? Nyeves: For murdering somewhat innocent, and for shooting my arm using a shotgun! Nyeves: Ba-bye... BLAST!!! The Slayer: Nyeves you are really...stu...aaahhh!!! Back to the Present Nyeves: And that's why i killed him. Honorable De Rico: That doesn't make any sense. Honorable De Rico: I sentence you 50 years in jail with no chance of parole! Nyeves: Wait... No parole? Oh and it's time to kill you also. Micheal: Wait no! BANG!!! Nyeves: Wait no! Micheal: Er... What it is? Ruth Martin: Honorable Eduardo! Honorable De Rico: What is that? Micheal: Nyeves we're taking you. After the Trial... Micheal: I still can't believe it, but we should investigate more of it! Micheal: do you know what it is? Micheal: A box of beer, and it has 50 bottles. You have the 1 and i have the 49! LET'S CELEBRATE! Later at the Police Station... Pesca Amante: That was a great case ! Chief Amante: Take Dimitri at the city called Robot Town as the peace was restored here in the Mayoricall City. Chief Amante: Why? Because Mike drank all those 49 bottles of beer. Chief Amante: Wait i am calling Dimitri...DIMITRI!!! Dimitri: Uh-uh! Yes... What it is Chief? Chief Amante: Dimitri will be your partner. take him now! Later at the Robot Town... Iron-Bar: Welcome Dr. Dimitri Balanchine and ! Iron-Bar: Never go in the Robot Graveyard as they were a dead body! Dimitri: Oh that's why me and is here! Well thanks for greeting us! After investigating Robot Graveyard... Dimitri: Wait looks like only a head and a hand. Dimitri: Well let's send this to Mary for autopsy. After Autopsying Victim's Head... Mary: I know who is this guy, it's David, David Sullivan! Dimitri: Well didn't tell me who he is. Dimitri: Wait Mary what do you found? Mary: I found some ashes on David's nose which kills him instantly. Mary: And so what? Mary: His right ear is missing! Meaning that the killer use somehwat saw on David. Dimitri: So we should look for that lake next to the graveyard. Dimitri: You're right! Let's go! Investigate Robotic Lake Dimitri: Smells like a blood with metal Dimitri: Let's look for it. After investigating Robotic Lake... Dimitri: Okay a saw, an ear, and a pile of books. Dimitri: Hmmmm Dimitri: Just call Sephone to help you while i'm analyzing these things. Analyze Saw Dimitri: We now found the murder weapon used to kill David. Dimitri: Oh looks we are going forward Dimitri: I am so excited Autopsy Victim's Ear Mary: This ear looks dirty you know! Mary: But i found a small piece of something metal... Mary: Wait and it looks a gambling coin! Per-Sephone: Meaning that our killer is somewhat gambler!